Dokter
by Crazyun
Summary: Diawali dengan pemeriksaan dan diakhiri dengan adegan panas diranjang pasien.
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang yang menyandang status siswi dibangku menengah salah satu sekolah. Tentu saja kehidupanku akan berjalan dengan sangat normal apabila aku tidak memiliki ukuran dada yang kerap kali membuat punggungku kesakitan. Aku tidak pamer, tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula untuk apa aku pamer? Memangnya enak menerima pandangan liar dari orang-orang disekitarmu? Terlebih manusia yang dianugrahi pikiran dangkal dengan gender batangan. Mereka bahkan tidak sungkan melayangkan permintaan gila padaku.

Hahaha

Sial!

Dan karena alasan konyol itu, aku Hyuuga Hinata si pemalu memiliki niat untuk berkonsultasi ke Dokter. Takut-takut jika ada tumor atau semacamnya yang bersarang dan yah ukuran dadaku memang besar. Aku bukannya memuji diri, 'kan sudah kukatakan karena alasan ini aku ingin berkonsultasi ke Dokter.

* * *

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : **** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo of course, Lemon, alur ngebut, dsb.**

_Don't read if you under 18 years old! I'm warning you._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Sekarang aku berada di ruangan yang hampir semuanya didominasi warna putih. Ruangannya cukup nyaman dengan adanya hawa dingin dari _Air Conditioner_ yang bertengger manis di pojok kiri atas ruangan. Hal membingungkan adalah keringat yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari tubuhku. Bahkan kemejaku yang kebetulan berwarna putih hampir basah karenanya.

Tahu tidak apa yang mengganjal pikiranku sejak tadi? Tsk. Kalian tidak tahu.

Sudahlah.

Pertama, _bra_ hitam yang aku kenakan samar-samar mulai terlihat.

Memalukan.

Dan jangan tertawakan aku! Ini serius.

Untuk sekarang adakah yang lebih parah dari itu? Tidak ada.

Oh hey, tentu saja ada masalah yang lebih parah. Tuhan 'kan sayang anak baik.

Aku lupa jika sekarang aku tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seseorang yang menurut kabar angin tak terbantahkan menyandang profesi mulia sebagai Dokter.

Sialnya dia tampan, muda, seksi, dan terus menatap ke arah... dadaku.

Oh manusia berotak dangkal dengan gender batangan, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi Dokter?

Silahkan tertawakan nasibku yang baik.

Manisnya kehidupan

"Kau... apa kau seorang Dokter?"

Keren.

Lari ke mana otakku? Jubah putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung dileher, belum lagi papan nama bertuliskan Dr. Namikaze Naruto yang terpajang manis dimeja yang memisahkan kami, dari semua hal yang menjurus pada satu kesimpulan tersebut, adakah yang berfikir bahwa orang dengan senyum aneh di depanku sana adalah tukang becak?

Haha genius sekali aku.

"Aku? Dokter? Bukan, aku bukan Dokter. Aku seorang agen CIE yang sedang menyamar menjadi Dokter."

Aku tahu dia bercanda. Yang tidak kutahu adalah kenapa badanku panas dingin melihat dia menyeringai.

Oh demi Tuhan dia sangat seksi, seksi sekali.

Maksudku sial, sial sekali.

Ah malunya.

Aku terlalu malu dengan anggapanku sendiri sampai-sampai lupa bagaimana cara berkonsentrasi. Dihadapkan dengan seorang Dokter muda mempesona dengan rambut kuning spike, mata biru yang sejak tadi menatapku tajam, pipi tan berhiaskan tiga pasang goresan, dan rahang yang menambahkan ketegasan diwajahnya.

Apa aku sudah menjadi lelehan sekarang? Oh ya ampun dia sangat seksi.

Tunggu! Itu yang keberapa kalinya aku menyebut dia seksi?

Shit!

"Jadi, apa keluhanmu?"

Suaranya juga indah. Bibirnya sangat oh astaga...

"Dok, kau sangat tampan."

"Maaf?"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Apa barusan aku merealisasikan suara gila dikepalaku dalam bentuk ucapan?

"M-Maafkan dadaku. Dadaku tidak sengaja."

"Ya?"

APA YANG AKU KATAKAN? AKU INGIN MATI SAJA.

Wahai Tuhan yang maha agung, ambil masa hidupku detik ini juga. Jika kau terlalu baik hati wahai Tuhan, aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri dengan lompat dari gedung pencakar lagit dekat apartemenku.

"Hahahaha hey, santai saja nona umn..."

Jeda.

Aku berusaha melihatnya dan aku menyesal kemudian kembali menunduk.

Sial, matanya indah sekali.

"O-Oh Hinata, namaku Hinata."

"Oke nona Hinata, keluhanmu?"

Baiklah. Aku bisa mengatasi situasi ini.

"Aku sering mengalami sakit punggung."

"Waw kupikir kau terlalu muda untuk mengalami masalah dengan punggung."

"Tidak, bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Ibuku bilang itu karena d-da-dadaku."

Sepintas aku melihat dia terkejut kemudian berdehem. Apa hormon sinting seorang pria selalu terpacu jika membahas masalah seputar bagian rawan dari tubuh wanita? Cih.

"Ibuku bilang itu karena d-da-dadaku terlalu be-besar."

Ah malunyaaa~

"Hm, benarkah?"

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresinya sekarang. Karena sejak tadi yang kulakukan hanya menunduk dan meremas rok sekolahku.

"Hey, nona..."

"Y-ya?"

"Kau basah."

Buru-buru aku mengangkat wajahku. Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Aku basah? Benarkah?

Oh astaga. Ada apa dengan perkataan ambigunya itu.

"Tubuhku hanya merasa sedikit panas."

Aku tahu kata-kataku juga tak kalah ambigu.

"Aku tahu cara membuatmu merasa lebih panas."

Hahahaha gendang telingaku pasti sudah rusak karena kepanasan.

Iya 'kan? Aku benar 'kah?

"Jadi bagaimana nona?"

Tunggu! Ini gila. Apa dia serius?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku duduk disisi kasur pasien dengan kaki terjuntai. Seluruh tubuhku terasa panas.

Belum lagi Dokter yang kuketahui bernama Naruto sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam didepanku sambil terus menatapku yang kalau boleh diperjelas menatap dadaku dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ibumu, Hinata."

"Ha?"

Kemana perginya panggilan nona? Bukannya aku suka dipanggil nona, hanya saja aku merasa tidak sopan jika Naruto langsung memanggilku dengan nama. Kami 'kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

Aku tidak senang Naruto menyebutkan namaku.

Oke-oke. Aku sadar sejak tadi aku terus menyebutkan namaya dalam kepalaku. Itu hanya spontanitas, bukan karena aku menyukai Naruto atau apa.

Itu tidak berarti apa-apa, sama sekali tidak.

"Paling tidak karena Ibumu kita bisa bertemu."

Lalu kau bisa memperkosaku di sini, begitu? Haha.

"Lalu aku bisa memperkosamu di sini. Hahaha"

Oke, sekarang aku takut. Dari pada Dokter, Naruto lebih pantas disebut bajingan.

"Hey aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa dengan ekspresimu? Yah meskipun aku tidak bisa menjamin setelah ini aku bisa menahan diri padamu."

Dan asal kau tahu, itu sama sekali tidak membantu usahaku dalam menenangkan diri.

"Baiklah Hinata, aku akan melepas kemejamu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan."

Bohong, pasti bukan itu alasannya.

Dan yang paling menjengkelkan adalah, aku hanya membiarkan tangan-tangan kekar miliknya menanggalkan kemejaku walaupun aku tahu bahwa pemeriksaan di sini hanya alibi Naruto saja.

Setelahlah, hanya _bra_ hitam yang tertinggal untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhku.

"Dadamu memang besar, kalau aku boleh jujur"

Memang siapa yang butuh pujian disituasi tidak normal begini?

"Hinata, boleh kubuka?"

"E-Eh? Jangan."

"Kau bisa memberiku alasan masuk akal kenapa aku tidak boleh membuka ini?"

Naruto bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah dadaku, aku yakin yang dia maksud adalah _bra_ yang aku kenakan.

Apa Naruto sudah gila? Meminta jawaban tidak masuk akal dari pertanyaannya yang tidak masuk akal.

"Karena ka-kau seorang pria dan aku hanya anak SMA, Dok."

"Kau yakin itu jawaban yang cukup masuk akal, hm?"

"Ya."

"Sejak awal kau telah salah dalam memilih jawaban Hinata, harusnya kau memberiku izin untuk membuka ini."

Setelahnya aku hanya merasakan hentakan di dadaku karena _bra_ yang ditarik secara paksa. Diikuti rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba membungkus kedua dadaku.

"Hinata, apa kau tahu kenapa aku mendapat banyak pelanggan?"

Pelanggan? Pasien maksudnya? Dan apa-apaan suara seraknya itu. Astaga.

"Aku tidak pernah mengecewakan pelanggan, terlebih wanita. Tidak pernah Hinata, Tidak."

"Hnghhh"

"Jangan gigit bibirmu."

"Ughh j-jangan sentuh akhhh dadaku."

"Sungguh? Kenapa tidak kau hentikan saja sendiri?"

Bagus. Gampang saja aku menghentikannya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang aku punya, hanya saja tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan –tidak mau aku gerakkan—entah karena apa. Hanya ada satu alasan aku tidak mau menggerakkan tanganku, aku menikmati tangan Naruto yang sedang menjamah dadaku. Aku benci ketika aku tidak bisa menolak.

"Menikmatinya, eh?"

"Enghh diam!"

"Wohoo kau makin basah."

Peduli setan dengan basah. Posisi duduk ini sungguh menyiksa.

Aku terpaksa berbaring di kasur pasien karena tidak kuat menahan sensasi aneh pada dadaku. Bukannya aku suka saat Naruto menyentuh dadaku, hanya saja aku ingin menyamankan diri.

Tentu saja bukan karena aku menyukai Naruto dan sentuhannya.

"Uhh Nar uhhto ohhh"

"Kau suka?"

"Ti-Tidak ahhh berhenti uhh"

"Terus saja bohongi dirimu, Hinata."

Rasanya sangat sulit bahkan untuk bernafas. Aku tidak tau sekusut apa sekarang sprei putih yang sejak tadi aku remas. Yang bisa kutangkap hanya rasa panas dan nikmat di dadaku.

Nikmat? Tentu saja. Aku tidak tau kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan rasa ketika dadamu dipermainkan tangan yang bukan milikmu.

"Kurasa sudah cukup."

"E-Eh?"

"Kuharap kau tidak marah padaku. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk memastikan bahwa suatu hari kau akan kembali lagi padaku. Haha"

Memastikan aku akan kembali padanya?

Berharap aku tidak marah?

Tidak marah setelah dia hampir menelanjangiku? Yang benar saja.

Kenapa semuanya mendadak begini? Naruto harusnya tidak berhenti. Maksudku kenapa dia memulai dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat? Bukannya aku tidak mau dia berhenti, hanya saja akan lebih baik jika dia tidak pernah mulai.

Aku benar 'kan?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer ****:**** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo of course, Lemon, alur ngebut, dsb.**

_Don't read if you under 18 years old! I'm warning you._

**A/N** : Kalau boleh nyaranin mending baca lagi dari chapter satu, soalnya banyak yang diubah di sana.

"_Blablabla" _: Percakapan via telephone.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

"Aku tidak memprediksi jika wajahmu akan semasam itu, Hinata. Lagi pula kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau. Jika aku tidak sibuk dengan pelangganku tentu saja."

Kalimat yang salah, Bung.

"Cepat kenakan kembali bajumu. Aku sudah memastikan kalau kau tidak mengalami masalah serius dengan dadamu, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

Kau? Tadi Hinata dan sekarang dia memanggilku dengan sebutan kasar begitu?

Oh.

"Hinata?"

"Kau brengsek, Dok."

"Ha?"

"Aku rasa telingamu tidak tersumbat oleh hormon."

Setelah mengutarakan isi hatiku, buru-buru aku keluar dari ruangan yang mulai detik ini akan masuk _list_ menjadi tempat yang paling kubenci. Tentu saja aku keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah lengkap.

Dan oh juga sebuah tamparan yang aku pastikan akan merusak wajah tampan orang gila yang membuatku hampir gila beberapa waktu yang lalu.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Setelah membanting pintu yang harusnya jadi tempat pengobatan tersebut dengan keras, aku berlari sekuat yang aku bisa menuju pemberhentian _bus_ terdekat, kemudian sampai di apartemen ketika bintang sudah berhamburan dilangit malam, mengurung diri dalam apartemen mungilku yang gelap. Tidak ada penerangan sama sekali karena aku sengaja mematikan semua lampu untuk lebih khusyuk merutuki kebodohan terbesar yang pernah aku lakukan selama 17 tahun hidup di dunia. Meraung-raung seperti orang kesurupan, mengabaikan perutku yang terus berbunyi.

Dari kejadian tadi siang, paling tidak ada satu hal yang bisa aku pelajari.

Jangan biarkan orang lain menyentuh dadamu dengan sembarang.

Meskipun orangnya sangat tampan dan seksi. Juga punya mata dan senyuman nakal yang indah. Atau tangan besar yang hangat.

Bukannya aku menyukai tangan Naruto atau apa. Aku tidak menyukai tangan, mata, juga senyumannya. Semuanya bahaya. Tidak boleh.

Maksudku jangan.

Jangan yah jangan.

Kalaupun punya masalah dengan dada, sebaiknya cari saja orang berpengalaman yang gendernya sama denganmu.

Kecuali Tuhan sudah meberimu firasat jika dalam waktu satu jam kedepan akan ada bencana yang menimpamu yah tidak masalah.

Bahkan Tuhan tidak memberiku firasat apa-apa padahal aku adalah anak yang baik.

Tuhan 'kan sayang anak baik.

**END HINATA POV**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Meskipun sudah hampir tengah malam, hiruk-pikuk dan kebisingan yang seakan enggan untuk enyah tetap menemani setiap aktivitas yang berlangsung di tanah Konoha.

Pun sama halnya dengan suasana dalam _bar_ yang jauh dari kata sunyi.

Duduk seorang pemuda disalah satu bangku yang disediakan.

Sejak tadi yang dia lakukan hanya tersenyum kecut. Sebentar-sebentar mengelus pipinya, kemudian kembali tersenyum layaknya orang kehilangan otak.

Mungkin mabuk.

Tapi melihat tidak adanya gelas, botol, atau semacamnya yang tersentuh sidik jari si pemuda, kita bisa memastikan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi sadar.

"Aku sering ditampar wanita, tapi kenapa yang ini sangat perih dan panasnya masih terasa? Padahal tangannya tidak besar, malah sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan punyaku."

Tersenyum lagi.

Lalu mengelus-ngelus pipi.

_Bartender_ didepannya bahkan sempat merinding. Bukan dia 'kan yang diajak si pemuda pirang bicara?

"Dia bahkan menyebutku brengsek. Kheh, tau apa dia soal kelakuanku yang brengsek."

Tidak sadarkah kau Naruto? Sebagian wanita yang menghuni _bar_ hampir pingsan karena kebetulan melihatmu menyeringai.

Berlaku untuk _Bartender_ yang gendernya serupa denganmu.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

**HINATA POV**

Begitu pagi aku bangun dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Kepalaku pusing, perutku mual, badanku lemas dan merasa sangat dingin.

Hey aku tidak hamil.

Bisa dipastikan jika kondisiku yang buruk disebabkan karena kurangnya waktu tidur.

Semalaman suntuk aku hanya menangis dan mengasihani keteledoranku.

Jika benci bisa diuangkan, mungkin sekarang aku akan menjadi kaya raya karena membenci seseorang.

Bisa saja aku melaporkan Dokter brengsek itu pada pihak berwajib atas tuduhan pemerkosaan atau minimal aku bisa bilang pada Polisi jika Naruto hanya pemuda gila yang mengatas namakan Dokter sebagai profesi untuk berbuat cabul.

Tapi ada kemungkinan akibat yang mencegahku untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya merasa jika aku melapor, sepertinya keadaan akan berbalik.

Misalnya saja Naruto mengatakan itu hanya bagian dari pemeriksaaan lantas Naruto menyangkal kalau dia berusaha melakukan pemerkosaan dan bilang tidak ada pihak yang merasa dirugikan. Kami sama-sama menikmati.

Menikmati.

Lalu bantahan apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Polisi? Haaah~

Kepalaku makin pening memikirkan semua kekacauan ini.

Apa aku harus pergi ke Dokter?

Dokter?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Ada Apotek dekat sini, kalau berjalan dengan pelan dan menghindari sinar matahari aku pasti bisa sampai dengan selamat.

Berjalan? Bangun saja rasanya susah minta ampun.

Aku juga lapar, sejak kemarin siang perutku hanya diisi oleh roti melon yang kubeli di kantin sekolah. Haaah~

T-Tunggu dulu. Hari ini harusnya aku sekolah. Ada praktek olahraga yang bisa menunjang nilai-nilaiku. Meskipun hanya olahraga, aku tidak sudi untuk bolos.

Aku 'kan anak baik.

Lalu sekarang apa? Aku akan mati kelaparan sebagai gadis perawan yang tak pernah pacaran?

Haha indah sekali perjalanan hidupku.

Padahal aku sangat ingin menikah dan punya dua orang anak yang lucu.

Astaga, mungkin aku sudah rusak karena kebanyakan menangis.

Berbagai pikiran-pikiran aneh tengah merajai kepalaku.

Mungkin tidur kembali akan menghilangkan sakit kepala.

... dan mencegah rasa laparku.

**END HINATA POV**

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Bagaimana cara menangani orang gila?

Jadilah gila.

Naruto selalu menganut paham bahwa hanya orang gila yang bisa bermain dengan mereka yang gila.

Seperti saat ini, Ayahanda tercinta memintanya untuk segera menikah dengan kekasih gelap sang Ayah. Mengerti maksudku?

Dengan alasan sudah memasuki usia genap menikah, Naruto selalu ditodong dengan permintaan –kalau tidak mau disebut paksaan– serupa.

Jika saja _smartphone_ miliknya tidak menjadi media pembatas antara dia dan sang Ayah, mutlak Naruto akan menghadiahkan Ayahnya satu atau beberapa lebam diwajah.

"Aku sudah menghamili anak orang, Minato. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku dibalik jeruji besi. Jadi aku sarankan, cari saja calon suami yang lebih baik untuk kekasih gelapmu itu. Maaf, aku bukan orang yang pantas untuknya"

Begitulah.

Menjadi gila untuk berurusan dengan mereka yang gila.

"_Hey sopanlah sedikit, aku ini 'kan Ayahmu. Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang lebih layak, Naruto. Hahaha."_

"Seperti apa? Bajingan tengik? Oke. Aku akan memutus sambungannya. Terima kasih sudah membuatku jijik, Ayah."

"_Aku belum seles_"_

Sambungan diputus secara sepihak.

Memijat kening gusar, pemuda tampan berusia 27 tahun itu menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

Seingatnya, dirinya sudah puluhan kali mengganti kartu untuk _smartphone_-nya.

Dan entah bagaimana Ayahnya yang mata keranjang itu mengetahui semua nomor-nomor yang sengaja dijauhkan Naruto dari jangkauan orang rumah. Apa selama ini dia sudah diawasi? Bisa gawat jika Ayahnya tahu kalau dia puasa wanita dalam jangka waktu yang tidak singkat.

Mau dikemanakan wajahnya yang tampan rupawan?

Oh yah, masalah puasa wanita. Kemarin hampir saja dia membatalkan semuanya hanya karena seorang pasien yang kalau boleh jujur, Naruto harus sedikit berusaha menahan semua gejolak prianya agar tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal di tempat kerja.

Bukannya dia kapok karena dulu hampir kedapatan sedang main dengan pasien di tempat kerja, kali ini alasannya lebih sederhana.

Naruto punya rencana.

Rencana yang rasanya adalah sebuah rencana terbaik yang pernah otaknya ciptakan.

Tentu saja hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tau semengerikan apa sesuatu yang Naruto sebut sebagai rencana itu.

* * *

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N** : A-Ah-Ahahaha semoga tidak pernah ada yang baca kalimat ini "dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama pasti bakalan di update kok." (-_-v am so soreeeh ma prend, daku khilaf hwhwhwhwhwh.

Untuk yang udah _review, fav, and follow thank you so much_. Makasih juga udah mau nungguin fic ini/kasih sembako kissu/ buat **Kimi Henna NHL** maacih yes udah repot-repot nge-PM :* _see ya~_


End file.
